


收留月光

by Cecilia_zyx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_zyx/pseuds/Cecilia_zyx
Summary: 如果张若昀因为227事件感到伤心
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	收留月光

**Author's Note:**

> 介于R和NC-17之间……？

“刘昊然。”张若昀喊他，声音喑哑，听不出感情。  
但是爱人很少直呼他的全名，刘昊然吓得腾地一下从床上弹起来，却不幸把乐高零件坐在了屁股底下。宇宙飞船还没上去太空，先戳进他肉里了，给他疼的龇牙咧嘴，“怎么了若昀？”  
那边又没声了，刘昊然摸索着去掏陷进被褥里的零件，另一只手把手机举到眼前，确认电话还通着。  
“若昀？”  
他又喊了一声，那边才慢悠悠递过来一句：“我想做。和你。”竟然是委屈巴巴的调子。  
得，这是喝醉了。刘昊然担忧又无奈的笑了一声。  
“我现在过去，很快，你在家吗？乖乖地等我一下好不好，我很快。”他一叠声地安抚张若昀，同时抓起沙发上的牛仔裤，跳着脚匆匆忙忙的把两条腿捅进裤管。  
“哦，在家。”张若昀反应了一会儿，慢吞吞的说。“那你快点儿。”他的京腔带着一个嚣张上扬的尾音，大有等不到人就要另觅他主的意思。刘昊然又气又笑，捞起桌上的羽绒服和车钥匙就出了门。  
已近早春，京城总还是下雪，二月份天黑的早，外面几乎见不到一个行人，触目所及除了白还是白。  
风刮得更凶了。刘昊然竖着耳朵听高德导航的提示音，踩着道路限速的边缘在夜色里疾驰，紧赶慢赶，总算是半小时就到了张若昀的四合院儿。  
犬科动物的鼻子总是很灵，他刚甩上车门落了锁，Peter就撒着欢跑出来，迫不及待地冲着他摇尾巴。刘昊然把哈士奇挂在手臂上，哆哆嗦嗦地摸钥匙开门。  
张若昀好像正撑在下巴坐在餐桌边上发呆，见他来了才扶着椅背站起身来：“你来了！”  
刘昊然放下小狗，凝神上下打量了他一番，这人脸上正摆着一个罕见的放肆笑容，眼角弯弯的垂下来，搭着一对儿闪光的眸，看上去已经喝得快乐似神仙，全然不像电话里那个委屈的醉鬼。  
刘昊然不意外的叹口气，他早已经摸清张若昀喝醉后一会儿笑一会儿闹的性格，更何况他明知爱人今天为什么喝酒——这人亲自给《庆余年》打了个五星的事儿，早在微博上给传的沸沸扬扬。  
说不心疼是假的。刘昊然顾念着哥哥的洁癖，先脱了外套才给他来了个结结实实的拥抱。  
张若昀的下巴在他肩膀上动了动，垂着头嗅刘昊然颈侧的气味。他觉得自己有一点活过来了。  
刘昊然抬手去捋怀里人后脑勺柔软的发丝，急切之下的安抚话语不免显得毫无章法：“没事儿，没事儿，我在呢。”  
张若昀无暇追究他的前言不搭后语，他昏沉地眨巴眨巴眼睛，忽然又急切地追问：“一直在？”  
“一直在。”刘昊然愣了愣神，他收紧了环着醉鬼的手臂，低声却郑重地保证。尽管他知道，张若昀明早就会忘了这誓言。  
张若昀在他怀里轻轻颤抖了一下，他闭着眼睛，有些紧绷的肌肉终于彻底的松懈下来。  
他原本没想让负面情绪牵连年少者。可是眼睁睁看着自己做出的事被投进那个叫互联网的骰蛊里，盖子一合上下翻滚，顷刻间二就滚成了十二，实在不是愉快的体验。那些一层又一层的曲意解读让他觉得可笑，觉得费解——他记不清自己已经多少次大张旗鼓地声明，他只是个演员，可到头来别人还是用流量明星的那一套解读他，结局只有越读越错——于是觉得心慌。  
事实证明，用酒精作偿是无效的，红酒啤酒灌了一气，他仍觉得心里某处裂着一条口子，不显眼，但是所有情绪都在呼啦啦地往下掉，他什么都兜不住。  
所以张若昀迫切地需要些什么滚烫的东西来填满自己。精液或者情话，都没差。  
但他已经不需要考虑，因为刘昊然永远是两全的选择。  
张若昀抵着刘昊然的肩膀从他怀里挣脱出来，歪歪扭扭地凑上去讨要他的嘴唇。哥哥喝醉了，裹挟着酒气的身体撞过来，刘昊然先是在这吻里尝到三分凶猛，然后才是他熟悉的依赖。  
都是演员，没有谁的吻技生涩。刘昊然很快反客为主，他轻缓地蹭了蹭对方的唇瓣，而后压着张若昀的上唇，用舌尖去试探他的牙关，直到后者卸下全部防备，连牙齿都在他的梭巡下无法合拢。  
可刘昊然意犹未尽地退出时，张若昀又追上去吮吸他的下面唇瓣。唇齿的交合一直持续到刘昊然下半身的欲望勃起。年长些的人轻笑一声，微微缩回身体好整以暇地看了他一眼。  
小酒鬼本来黯淡的双唇在情人的作弄之下重新殷红，张开的牙关之间连着一条暧昧的银丝，一双眼睛泛着水光，就这么欲合不合的望向他。  
媚骨天成。刘昊然在心里咕哝一句。  
他攥住哥哥的手腕拉着他走向卧室，这期间张若昀还用着蛮劲去解他的腰带。天生属于艺术家的纤长手指在刘昊然的小腹上来回摸索，有意无意揉了他的小兄弟好几把，撩得刘昊然倒抽了一口凉气，张若昀终于解开了锁扣。  
刘昊然把他推倒在床上的那一刻，张若昀扬手抽出了前者的皮带，鳄鱼皮在空气里划出一道冷光的弧，像是金箍棒画出的那一个圆圈。这反而让张若昀觉得安全——与其在大千世界做英雄，他只想在这方寸之地做一个被保护的唐僧。  
刘昊然探身去够床头抽屉里的润滑剂，张若昀借机拽动他的裤脚，青年人浅麦色的腿精瘦却有力，肌肉附着在修长的腿骨上，随着主人的动作把张若昀禁锢在原地。  
房子主人的浅灰色家居裤在进入卧室的时候就已经被蹬掉，张若昀身上仅剩的一件棉质T恤被握在刘昊然手里向上卷，两粒鲜红的茱萸缀在胸前，周边的奶色皮肤因为受冷而瑟缩了一下。刘昊然坏心眼地捏住那两粒，用带点茧子的指侧轻轻地捻动。  
张若昀上半身都抖了一下，他情动地挤出一个沙哑的“嗯……”乳尖禁不住挑逗，很快就挺立起来，附骨的麻痒在他体内钻来钻去，张若昀很快感到另一种饥渴。  
他扒着弟弟的肩膀挺起身子去吻他，与此同时，刘昊然的手指进入了他。  
沾着润滑剂的指尖在他的穴口打转，张若昀受惊地一夹屁股，两团软肉紧紧地咬住了青年人湿润的指尖。刘昊然被他夹得下腹部升起一团欲火，便报复性的双管齐下。一只手仍留在他的肠道里，另一只手却用指甲轻轻刮了刮张若昀的乳头，又俯下身用舌尖含住那粒茱萸，好似真的要吸出一点奶水来。  
张若昀又羞又恼，伸手拍了一下年轻人埋在他奶子里的后脑勺，升腾起来的快感却让他不自觉地用后背磨蹭身下的床单，后穴随之分泌出湿淋淋的淫水。  
刘昊然换了武器提枪上阵，阴茎抵住张若昀的穴口，毫不犹豫地探进了湿润的甬道。张若昀的身体已经被塑造出那么一点肌肉记忆，但刘昊然进入的那一刻，他仍然猛地向上挺了挺腰，常年不见光养出来的奶白的腰肢搭成一座轻巧的拱桥，通行证却握在刘昊然手里。  
“若昀……若昀……”刘昊然哑着嗓子反复地咀嚼这两个字，每喊一声，龟头就在爱人的身体里顶弄地更深。温热却狭窄的通道一张一合地收缩，把他的东西吃得更深。  
“嗯、我……太快了……”张若昀在喘息里吐出几个断续的音节，声音又娇又软，像是呻吟。欲望使他狠狠地蜷缩起雪白的脚趾，手腕在床沿上磨得红了一片。  
刘昊然挑逗似的轻轻拂过张若昀的大腿内侧，阴茎却不客气地碾过穴心，继而又回缩到敏感的肠壁，龟头作弄着反复摩擦爱人的前列腺。  
张若昀插在刘昊然发里的手倏地战栗了一下，他泄出一声哭音。情欲一浪接一浪地拍打过来，他被撞的粉身碎骨，而后又在刘昊然的手里重组。高潮使得他的后穴痉挛似的收缩着，穴口的嫩肉不断地吸吮刘昊然的性器，对于后者来说是无声的邀请。刘昊然架起张若昀的右腿，胀大了一圈的阴茎却欲擒故纵地退了出来。  
空虚比一切都更致命。张若昀不满地张开眼睛，把腿攀上刘昊然的后背，难耐地蹭来蹭去：“别……”  
刘昊然俯下身去吻他的眼睛和脸颊，带来一阵暖烘烘的热气，像有一只小狗在他脸上拱来拱去地玩，痒的张若昀闭上眼睛，小幅度地左右摆头躲避着。  
刘昊然偏偏不肯放过他：“别什么？”  
“别走、昊然……”张若昀被逗弄地浑身发抖，他终于忍不住凑上去用唇舌与刘昊然的交缠，讨要一点后者施与的甜头儿。  
刘昊然听着身下的人把自己名字放在舌尖滚了一圈，放上恰到好处的恳请和诱惑，再迫不及待的吐出来，连心跳都滞了两下。他抓住张若昀雪白而纤瘦的脚腕，抬起他卸了劲儿的小腿，硬得发疼的下体再一次对准了张若昀的后穴。热得发烫的前端在哥哥的洞口来回探索，体液蜿蜒着在软肉上留下一条黏糊糊的痕迹。  
不够，这远远不够。酒精和沸腾的欲望灼烧他的灵肉，蒸发了仅剩的理智。  
“他妈的你磨蹭——”张若昀沙哑着嗓子的一声咒骂还没说完，刘昊然就猛地戳进了他的甬道，性器在穴心肆意妄为地抽插，大开大合地碾过前列腺处的敏感点，仰躺着的人淫水沾湿了被褥，刘昊然每次深入的时候几乎可以听见闷闷的水声。  
张若昀爽的一个音节都发不出来，他屏着呼吸随着刘昊然的节奏挣动身体，手指在刘昊然肩头留下一道歪扭的红痕。  
刘昊然将阴茎再一次送进张若昀紧致而湿润的穴道，被吸吮被咬紧的快感也使得他精关大开，青年人低低吼了一声，终于把滚烫的精液尽数射进哥哥的身体内。  
张若昀眼前是一片炽烈的白光，泪水被逼的夺眶而出，他急促地喘息着，性器也因为后面的高潮而挺立了起来。刘昊然没有预备中场休息的时间，他用手握住爱人肿胀的阴茎，上下套弄的动作渐渐地加快。  
“哥哥……”他轻轻地叫，望着张若昀的眼睛是虔诚的，手上的动作却没有一点停顿——他是一个渎神的朝圣者。  
张若昀终于经受不住他翻来覆去的刺激，白浊的液体混合着他暧昧的呻吟发泄在刘昊然的手里，那只形状完美的脚踝无力地从年轻人的肩膀跌落到被爱液洇湿的床单上。  
刘昊然抱着仍在喘息的爱人躺下，细密的吻落在他潮红的面颊上。  
“心情好些了吗？”  
醉酒带来的晕眩在这场性爱里被刺激着消耗的所剩无几，张若昀睁开被泪水浸湿的眸子，盯着刘昊然浓密的眉毛茫茫然看了一会，才轻声的说：“倒也不是心情不好，我只是不明白为什么……”他的声音渐低，到了句尾已微不可闻。  
“不明白什么？”刘昊然扯过被子包住张若昀赤裸的身子，语气里询问的味道并不强烈，他自诩知道张若昀在困惑些什么。  
不明白什么？张若昀无奈地扯了扯嘴角。  
不明白自己在做些什么，为什么活得艺术化、理想化一些，结局就总是受到伤害。  
不明白为什么他觉得作品只是作品，可别人都觉得作品是互相攻讦的武器，是一个中间带一竖杠的S，总之不是——宽容点说，不只是艺术。  
不明白为什么只有他想要月亮——哪怕月光照的他又凉又寂寞——可是别人都想要六便士，他们宁可用鼻子去嗅钱币上凝固的金属腥气，也不要睁开眼睛看看天上流转的亮银。  
不明白为什么他这么痛苦地保持缄默，却有无情者堂而皇之地说热爱。  
但是张若昀没有把这些话说出口，因为他心里知道，刘昊然不属于“别人”，他属于“自己”；有朝一日，他也会是这些问题的提出者。  
总之有人同他一起受苦。也许出于幸灾乐祸，也许出于感激，张若昀笑容里的无奈化作释然，他身子一缩躲进了被子里：“没什么。”  
刘昊然听得出他心情好转，于是也钻进被子里拥住他。张若昀静静躺在爱人怀里，他什么也不想，只是漫无目的地数着刘昊然的心跳。  
且让愚者自矜，让质疑者质疑，让无知者讥诮；这个夜晚，他只想用来和刘昊然一起，听一场冬日落雪的跫音。

“我爱你。”  
“滚，洗澡去。”

END


End file.
